


Broken Glass

by Lairen_Hay



Series: You Grew Up This Way, But They Are Still Your Actions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Behavior, Implied Physical Abuse, Second person POV, Unhealthy View of Relationships, implied verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay
Summary: Read the tags PLEASE!!!
Series: You Grew Up This Way, But They Are Still Your Actions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954888
Kudos: 1
Collections: OC-tober





	Broken Glass

You are use to broken glass. Glass that has thrown by hands or words aimed at a person or a wall it's the same to you. And isn't that how it was suppose to work?

You are use to broken glass, yes. You're mom and dad threw it all the time, but it was more your dad. Sometimes you had to pick up the broken glass, without gloves of course, and you had to do it fast. If you didn't your dad would throw more at you. Yes, that's how it works. 

You know that's how it works and put it in every relationship. If you are use to it then everyone is, right?

You put broken glass in your friendships and if they get cut and cry they're weak. That's what dad said when you cry. 

You put broken glass in your professional relationships but never to your superiors, not when they're looking at least. 

You put broken glass in your love life. Because that's what you're suppose to do. Mom and dad did that. You're partner yells at you, calls you a monster and you spit back with more sharpness and edges. She starts crying and you throw glass that breaks. 

That's what you grew up on. 

You don't understand why she had to call the cops about. 

These are still _your_ actions. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavy...


End file.
